Piano
| JapName= ピアノ| RomName=Piano| AniName=Piano| MangaName=Piano| AltName=none| FirstApp=Dragon Ball chapter #135 Dragon Ball episode 102| Race= Mutant Namek| Date of birth= 753 A.D. May 6th| Date of death= 753 A.D. May 9th| FamConnect= Cymbal (Brother) Drum (Brother) Kami (Uncle/Father's good counterpart) Katas (Grandfather) King Piccolo (Father) Piccolo Jr. (Brother/Father's reincarnation) Tambourine (Brother)}} After King Piccolo's release, '''Piano' was his first son. He is a very bright, humanoid, pterodactyl-like Namekian, and is the longest living member of King Piccolo's animal-like Namekian sons, witnessing his father seemingly kill the young warrior Goku and surviving long enough to see the beginning of the epic final showdown between his father and Goku. Unlike King Piccolo's other sons, he was not a fighter-class Namekian and can be closer compared to young Dende on Namek with Guru, serving as his father's attendant. Mere moments after his brother Drum's death, Piano himself is killed. Goku punches King Piccolo and he is sent flying into Piano, wounding him. After the fight between King Piccolo and Goku ensues, Piano can be seen sinking into the rubble, which apparently kills Piano as he falls underground. Trivia *Piano's name is a pun of the musical instrument, the Piano. *Piano is the only one of King Piccolo's minions that seems to realize his name pun as when Cymbal is born and Piccolo names him, Piano says with sarcasm "A musical instrument. Didn't see that one coming, Piccolo." *It's never determined how strong he actually is or if he could fight;. However, he does show the ability to fly using Ki energy like his father. *In the FUNimation Dub it is implied that he was simply stunned or hurt, while in the Japanese dub he did not make any sounds after being crushed. *His being in Hell causes a bit of a plot-hole, as most victims of King Piccolo enter an eternal limbo and can't go to Other World unless willed by Piccolo or revived. As King Piccolo did kill Piano (even if it was the result of Goku punching Piccolo into him), he shouldn't be in Hell. Possible explanations are that only victims that Piccolo intentionally kills are caught in limbo, or that Piccolo willed Piano into Other World. *Piano is the only Namekian, mutated or otherwise, seen throughout all of Dragonball whom happens to have a red tongue instead of a purple one. Besides his red tongue, he is also the only mutated Namek to have a few sprouts of hair on the back of his head. This also causes a plot hole, as even cell who is only part namekian is shown to be bald with a purple tongue, although this may be explained by speculating that he is the most deformed of all of King Piccolo's mutated offspring. *In the episode "Siege on Chow Castle", Piano can be seen eating corn even though he is a Namekian. *On another occasion in the episode "Awaken Darkness," Piano can be seen forcing a bunch of cooks and maids to make a banquet for King Piccolo to celebrate his world takeover even though King Piccolo is a Namek. *In Master Roshi's past, one of the mutated Namekian offspring he faces has pterodactyl features like Piano, but more closely resembles Tambourine. *Piano also makes a brief cameo appearance in the introduction movie of Dragon Ball Z: Sagas. *Piano briefly appeared in the 2nd opening of Dragon Ball (the opening is currently in the Japanese version only). *Aside from Piccolo, he is the longest lived of King Piccolo's offspring. Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Masato Hirano * FUNimation Dub: Brian Beacock * Latin American Dub: Ernesto Lezama Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Nameks Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Demons